<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thirst trap by raccoonguts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678574">thirst trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raccoonguts'>raccoonguts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Twitch Streaming, i don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raccoonguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh? you want to get back at your ex for cheating? have you tried being an e-thot yet? :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I'm going to be late. I'm going to be late and this is going to be such a bad first impression. Gosh, what happens if we want to get married one day and one of Satori's friends says no because I was late to the first meeting? Ah, this is going to be such a disaster!</em><br/>
<br/>
<span>The thick heels on your beloved Demonia's were hindering your ability to briskly walk to the bar. You had been wearing boots these high and thick for years, however, you were still prone to tripping over your own feet, especially when you were trying your hardest to get somewhere quickly. You checked your phone for any updates from your boyfriend, but you hadn't received anything since his playful </span><em>if u come any later i might have to go home with one of my old teammates instead of u!! sorry (f/n)-chan!! :P </em><span>so you could only assume that all was well, that you being late was not going to be a big deal. That was good, at least. You were pretty close to the bar anyway.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>You began to half-jog towards your destination, cursing your choice to wear your faux-fur coat. Why did you wear that? </span><em>Why did you wear that? </em><br/>
<br/>
<span>Finally, the bar came into sight, and you took a minute to stop and let yourself catch your breath. You fixed your hair, reapplied lipgloss and checked your appearance in a nearby store window. With a satisfied smile, you bounded down the small stairwell to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Almost immediately, Tendou looked over and excitedly waved you over. As you approached you heard the indignant cries of </span><em>you actually have a girlfriend?!</em><br/>
<br/>
<span>Tendou stood and kissed you on the cheek, and you returned it. "See? Ha! (f/n)-chan, they didn't believe that I had a girlfriend, and now I get to rub it in their faces that you're real!"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Ah, I'm flattered that you finally get to show me off like I've been showing you off," You teased, finally turning back to the small group seated around the table. "I'm (l/n) (f/n). It's nice to meet you all."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>The four males around the table said their greetings politely enough, although you were sure you'd forget their names rather quickly. You had never been good at names. Tendou had spoken about all of them on occasion, sounding rather nostalgic when he mentioned his </span>3rd year<span> teammates despite only being 5 years out of high school. All seemed really nice, although one stared at you closely, a faint flush on his cheeks in deep contrast to the stoic expression on his face. You quirked an eyebrow, and Tendou noticed too.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"What's up Semisemi? Think my cute girlfriend is totally out of this world?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Semi tried very hard to say something rational, he really did. He opened his mouth, but the words came tumbling out before he realised. "You're the Twitch streamer, right?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Both you and Tendou brightened at his words - you because you had never met a supporter in real life before, and Tendou because he knew</span><em> exactly </em><span>what your content was. So, this led to the both of you excitedly exclaiming the same sentence in two very different ways.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"You watch my content?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"</span><em>You watch her content!</em><span>"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>And then you both promptly began laughing hysterically. </span>Soekawa<span> looked between the two of you, unsure as to why you had responded as you did. "What's so funny? Lots of people stream on Twitch."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Tendou made an attempt to stifle his laughter. "Ah, but you don't know what (f/n) does."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>At this, everyone became intrigued. What could you do that was so funny? Semi sat where he was, silent and glaring at Tendou, already cringing. Everyone would know what he watched, and he'd never hear the end of it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Oh, I wear these cute little shirts like two sizes too small, get tipsy and stream video games. Twitch is super strict about sexual content, but I've managed to slip past their radar," You giggled, and you looked to Semi once again. "I have to ask, are you subscribed to my OnlyFans too?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Semi could not be excused from the laughter that rang over the table. None of it was mean spirited - even you, an outsider, could see that. The only one who didn't laugh was Ushijima, which had been expected. Tendou had repeatedly told you about that male in particular and his distaste for pointless internet ventures, and that would most definitely include both Twitch and OnlyFans.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"So that must mean you're pretty popular, right (l/n)? I never really pegged Tendou as one to attract such a popular person," Ohira looked to your boyfriend. "No offence, of course."</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tendou shook his head. "None taken. Hey! (f/n)-chan, take a seat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You sat yourself on a chair close to your boyfriend, giving the men at the table a polite smile. The conversation continued, both including marginally awkward small talk and discussion about high school and volleyball and personal lives that flew way over your head. It wasn't until someone asked how you and Tendou had met, the only couple in the group was sure to provide conversation topics. Tendou brightened.</p>
  <p>"Oh? You want to hear the super interesting story of how we met? Can I tell them? Can I please tell them?"</p>
  <p>Once you had given Tendou a little nod as permission, he turned back to the group, newfound excitement in his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Strap in boys! I'm going to tell you the awesome story I've called <em>How I Met My Super Cute Girlfriend And Convinced Her To Become An Internet Whore To Get Back At Her Ex!</em>"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mascara dribbled down your cheeks, casting dark lines flush against your warm cheeks. In one hand you held a carton of eggs, and in the other a can of spray paint. The previous night you had found your girlfriend - well, ex-girlfriend - making out with some guy on the couch of someone's house. You hadn't even wanted to go to the party that much, Hisano had actually been the one to convince you to go. Now you understood why she had pressured you to go as much as she did: show up with someone, leave with someone else.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Touché, bitch.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You had been crying over Hisano for almost four straight hours at this point. Even you thought it was getting ridiculous. So you had decided to get back at her. Her car was the first thing you could recall she cared about. Slashing her tires or keying her car seemed a little harsh, even to you, so you settled with destroying it with paint and eggs.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You must've looked like such a weirdo buying eggs and spray paint at the corner store at this hour. Luckily, when the cashier had asked if you were okay, he had only awkwardly handed you your money back and told you not to tell the police where you bought the spray paint from if you got caught.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"You fucking </span>
  <em>bitch</em>
  <span>," You mumbled angrily, opening the carton of eggs and smashing one against the side of the car. The yolk dripped down the smooth white paint. You threw another, and then another, and within seconds you were through the whole box. Egg yolk sat in the crevices of the window. That would be an ass to clean.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I hope you choke to death on that guys dick," You yelled into the cool night, shaking the can of spray paint so vigorously until you thought your arm was going to fall off. "It's what you deserve!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The black paint came out watery - you had never used a spray can before; maybe you hadn't shaken it enough? - and the thin black words spelled out</span>
  <em> <strong>GO TO HELL YOU LYING BITCH</strong></em>
  <span>. The paint ran. Not to be dramatic or anything, but it reminded you of your own running mascara. You moved to the other side of the car, inscribing </span>
  <strong>
    <em>FUCK YOU</em>
  </strong>
  <span> over the windows. You took a step back to admire your work, but immediately burst out crying again. You were in the middle of writing another </span>
  <strong>
    <em>FUCK YOU </em>
  </strong>
  <span>over the hood of the car, eyes screwed shut from all the crying, when suddenly you were pushed backwards. You fell onto the concrete right on your ass.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Opening your eyes, you noticed not Hisano, but another unknown boy staring wide-eyed at the car. He quickly looked back at you in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>It took you a moment to respond, trying really hard to speak in between crying. "I'm trying to trash my ex-girlfriend's car."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>my </em>
  <span>car."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>That shocked you enough to stop crying, if just for a moment. Upon looking closer, you suddenly noticed that he was right. While both cars were the same model and colour, there were tiny sports-themed stickers on the rear window which you had overlooked before. New tears filled your eyes, this time not from heartbreak, but from complete embarrassment.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>I'm sorry!</em>
  <span>" You wailed, wiping your eyes desperately with your free hand. "I didn't know it was your car. Oh god, I've fucked up so bad!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Wha- hey, it's okay! I know for a fact that nail polish remover will get rid of the paint!" You heard the boy say, his cheerful tone completely throwing you off. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You uncovered your eyes, finally making eye contact with the boy. He was tall, thin, with spiky red hair and a large smile. You had no idea how he was so calm throughout all of this. "I really am sorry, I promise. I'll pay for any repainting or whatever."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The redhead shrugged lazily, eying the obscenities with a mild smile. "I don't know, I kinda like the vibe this car is giving off now."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He glanced back down to you, holding out a hand to help you stand. "So, what did this ex-girlfriend do to deserve this?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You sniffled pathetically, trying not to cry at even the mention of it. "She dragged me to this party last night and I saw her on the couch making out with some guy. I mean, the guy was kinda cute, so I can't really blame her for finding him attractive or anything, but she didn't have to </span>
  <em>cheat</em>
  <span> on me! I just feel so stupid, because I knew she wasn't really trustworthy: she cheated on her last boyfriend before we started dating, but I still fell for it!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He tugged you up when you grabbed his hand, and he gave you a few reassuring pats on the shoulder. "There, there. It's okay! Gah, can you stop crying? I hate it when cute girls cry!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You rubbed your eyes once again. "I'm so sorry for this. I'll go buy stuff to clean the paint off."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"It's okay! Just don't paint anything else, okay? Mind handing over that can of spray paint?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He held out his hand expectantly, and you placed the can in his hand. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Great! Now, don't you think I should get your name?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"(l/n) (f/n)."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Pretty," He answered, not missing a beat. "I'm Tendou Satori. Despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You swallowed roughly. "Right, same here. I guess."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou put a finger to his chin, eyes screwed up tight in deep thought. "Hm. I think we should get back at your ex. Yup. Definitely think that."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You blinked. "Why do you want to help me?" You asked, voice watery and sad. Tendou opened his eyes, sending a playful wink to you. You were still completely confused as to how he wasn't upset at what you had done to his car. You'd have to find his bank details so you could transfer money to him as an apology.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Because, little lady, I was once cheated on by a girlfriend and I know how much it sucks. So, I'm going to help you get the best revenge ever. What's the guys name?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You thought. His name hadn't come up much, but you did distinctly remember Hisano yelling it to you while the two of you were arguing (read: screaming) at each other the previous night. The name suddenly came back to you. "Nakajima Rui."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou nodded, closing his eyes once more. "Ah, yes. I know Nakajima. Now, for the perfect revenge plan..."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>There was a silence that lingered over both you and Tendou before he suddenly spoke again. "I've got it! We'll get Nakajima to cheat on your ex with - and here's the totally genius part - you!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Huh? Why is he going to cheat on her with </span>
  <em>me</em>
  <span>?!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou laughed. "I know this guy, a complete idiot when it comes to pretty girls. He paid for Belle Delphine's Patreon just to get her private snapchat, you know. We'll make </span>
  <em>you</em>
  <span> into what she was, and he'll have no choice to fall for it with you too."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>No answer from you, and Tendou simply shrugged. "You'll be making money on the side too, so not only can you make Nakajima cheat on your ex, but you can also totally throw all the money you get in her face too. Meet me in the cafeteria at 2 tomorrow; I'll have a complete plan then."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You had no idea what to say. "Oh. Okay."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The male reached down and patted the top of your head before stalking off. "And don't forget the nail polish remover tomorrow!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In your arms sat a heavy bag full of acetone and dirtied rags, the smell alone making you sure that you'd be refused entry into the cafeteria. You didn't have classes today, and so spent the day buying polish remover and cleaning the spray paint from Tendou's car. All in all, it was pretty successful. It had mostly come off, with only a faint grey colour denoting where the paint had once been. You'd have to apologise for that.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The cafeteria was full, and if it weren't for Tendou's height you may have had a harder time trying to pick him from the crowd, but from the entrance you could see the top of his spiky red hair, seated toward the back at a table by himself. When he finally noticed you, he excitedly waved you over. The dodged people through the crowd, apologising softly to people you bumped elbows with. Tendou's empty cafeteria tray sat discarded slightly towards his right arm, and as you took the seat in front of him, you placed your bag atop his tray.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Ah, (l/n), I'm so glad you finally made it! How did cleaning my car go?" His eyes flickered towards the bag, a smile curving his lips.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Good, good," You answered, looking a little sheepish. "Er, it kinda stained the paint though, but I swear I'll pay for a new paint job."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou waved his hands lazily to show his satisfaction with your job. "It's fine. I will admit, last night I was a little more upset than I let on about the whole incident, but I can see that you've done enough. The car's old; it probably won't last much longer anyway."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You cringed regardless, but bit your tongue. You could only do so much apologising before it sounded disingenuous. "So, you wanted to talk about this revenge plan?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The redhead nodded, momentarily closing his eyes, and leaning forward. The cafeteria's noise turned quiet as you focused on Tendou and whatever it was that he was going to tell you. "Alright, so phase one of my masterplan is to get this guy completely pussy whipped."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You withdrew, frowning is distaste. "Can you </span>
  <em>please </em>
  <span>use literally any expression other than pussy whipped?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Nope!" Tendou quipped, quickly moving on before you could protest. "Do you know how to use Twitch?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You blinked, wordlessly shaking your head. "That's cool, I'll teach you. Anyway, my plan is to sucker this guy in on Twitch. You can dress super cute and get donations from people, him specifically."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You knew where this was going. You knew exactly what the implications of this plan were. Still, you needed to hear them from Tendou's mouth. "And how am I supposed to convince people to give me money?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hopefully you've got some low-cut shirts to wear."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Flushing, you gasped loudly, although you weren't sure why you were even surprised. "You want me to show my </span>
  <em>tits</em>
  <span> on stream?!" You asked, scandalised. Tendou shrugged, as if he weren't bothered by your reaction.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Yeah, of course. Men like Nakajima are pretty stupid. He'll fall for it," There was a pause, and Tendou suddenly looked genuinely sorry. "Unless you aren't comfortable with that. We can think of another plan." </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You thought it over. It wasn't that you were 100% uncomfortable with the idea. You were, in full honesty, a little interested. </span>
  <em>And don't forget, (f/n), you're a college kid who could use money for textbooks</em>
  <span>. You made eye contact with Tendou, who was watching carefully, waiting for your response.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Fine, I'll do it. Do you think I'm attractive enough to actually pull it off?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Definitely," Tendou said after little hesitation. "Boys are going to be creaming over you."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, reaching over to playfully shove him. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"So go back to your dorm and set up a Twitch account. Oh, make yourself a private Instagram while you're at it." Tendou gathered up his things, standing from the seat. "Don't use your real name, of course. Find, like, a stripper name or something. I'll meet you in your dorm later to help you set up!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>By the time Tendou arrived at your dorm with an arm full of filming equipment, you had dolled yourself up really nicely. Lucky for you, your roommate was doing a semester overseas, leaving you with the whole room to yourself, so you didn't feel weird wearing such low-cut clothing. The white shirt was practically forcing your breasts out, and you were sure that one wrong move would actually expose them. When Tendou had come, he didn't seem to care, despite the deep, embarrassed flush on your cheeks.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You sat awkwardly on your bed while Tendou set up the ring light and connected cameras and microphones and the like. Your toes curled up in your paw print socks. You watched him move meticulously from equipment piece to equipment piece. You had never thought he'd be so good with tech work - he didn't seem like the type at all.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>After a while, he stood back with a satisfied </span>
  <em>ah-ha!</em>
  <span> and you wrung your hands together nervously. "So, what do I do when I start streaming?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou turned back to you, tapping his chin dramatically while he thought. "Well you can do anything within the Twitch guidelines, but I guess that's not what you're asking. Well, a lot of Twitch streamers play games, so if you get nervous play some Minecraft or something."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You nodded, and Tendou walked over to you to ruffle your hair before leaving. "Don't forget to text me your username so I can tell Nakajima to watch your stream. Good luck (l/n)!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Thanks Tendou," You responded softly, although he was out of the door before you finished, so there was no guarantee that he had heard. With a sigh, you checked your appearance in the mirror once more (blush, check; eyeliner, check; lipstick, check), adjusted your shirt so it sat more comfortably over your breasts, and began your stream.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>It took a while for people to join, and for the first few minutes when you had been playing by yourself was great to calm yourself down. The names that flickered by in the chat weren't familiar, and you snuck one more glance to the username given to you by Tendou to reassure yourself that Nakajima hadn't dropped by yet.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Occasionally, when you'd check the chat in between talking aimlessly to the viewers while you battled against skeletons and creepers during your hunt for diamonds, you found it to be mostly positive.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>wow her tits are so fat xoxo<br/><br/>haha this stream is giving me a bONer<br/><br/>you missed an entire block of diamonds please go back and get them im literally so annoyed rn<br/><br/>very nice clothes :thumbs up:</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The chat was weird, but it felt surprisingly nice to have so many people gushing over you like this, even if they were just objectifying you as a sexual object. In your haste to retreat to where </span>
  <strong>horsec0ck </strong>
  <span>had said you missed diamonds, you narrowly missed Nakajima's entry. A smile played on your lips, and you raised your eyes to the camera.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Hi NRKIN. Welcome to the stream!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Phase One was underway, and you couldn't wait to tell Tendou that he had fallen for the bait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a week since you had begun streaming and, so far, nothing had changed. Nakajima hadn't followed your whore Instagram or your Twitch account, and it was beyond infuriating. You had expressed this to Tendou, dramatically draping yourself over the cafeteria table, and he only laughed cheerfully. </span>
  <em>It's only been a week! There's still plenty of time!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Like, seriously, what am I going to do if he doesn't do anything but watch my streams?" You complained, pouring the milk into the empty bowl. FaceTiming had become commonplace ever since you had befriended Tendou, and you sincerely wondered how the hell he had managed to get you so comfortable with him so quickly. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou crinkled his nose in disgust, watching you shake the cereal into the bowl of milk. "Come on, it's not that big of a deal. Maybe you need to do something to get his attention."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"What am I supposed to do? Show more skin? You know I'll get banned if I pull down my pants and show him my-"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"What if we find something he's interested in!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You looked, deadpan, to the phone, not surprised to see Tendou's radiant smile beaming back at you. For such an odd, quirky guy, he sure was cute when he wanted to be. "Alright genius, how do you suppose we do that?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The redhead rolled around on his bed, his phone momentarily forgotten. You scooped a spoonful of cereal into your mouth and waited impatiently for him to be done with the dramatics and just get on with it. You wondered if maybe you were even just a little hypocritical thinking that. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Okay," Tendou finally rolled back around to face you. "I think we need to find a game or something in particular that'll just grab his attention so quickly that he can't resist immediately giving you everything he has."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You wondered if this would work, briefly opened your mouth to ask, but Tendou looked so genuinely excited that you bit your tongue, no longer interested in questioning him. He was making sense, at the very least. Pandering to your audience wasn't something you had anticipated, and pandering to the one guy you had been working hard to bait was, in all honesty, the quickest way to get the result you wanted.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Right," you said slowly, readjusting the angle of the phone on your bedside table. "Do </span>
  <em>you</em>
  <span> know anything he really likes?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou made a face, one that looked like he was thinking in that dumb way that made you totally aware that his answer would not be the logical outcome to the situation. "Stakeout!" Came his loud, excited exclamation. You flinched, nearly dropping the bowl of cereal onto your bed.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Stakeout," you repeated slowly. "How's that going to help?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I know for a fact that Nakajima and a bunch of other guys in the dorms are making a trip into town tomorrow. You know, for groceries or razors or something. Dude stuff."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"And how is a </span>
  <em>stakeout</em>
  <span> going to help?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou flashed you a mischievous smile, impishly curling his lips at your question. "Nakajima also said he's going to check out that game store while he's out."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You spooned more cereal in your mouth, chewing deliberately while you mulled over the options. Surely, if you pressed enough, the two of you could find another way to coax Nakajima in. However, looking back towards Tendou, you could see that he was too excited in his idea to really let it go. He was a creature of habit, and from your other interactions from the past week you knew that everything you would plan from this moment on would somehow manage to circle back to his stakeout idea.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Please (l/n)?" He pursed his lips and offered you his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. His best attempt was really fucking good, and within seconds you gave way.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Fine," you shovelled another spoonful of cereal into your mouth, softening as you watched him grow more and more elated. "But if we get caught, you can explain it."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>The next morning had you dressed like you were ready for a funeral, just as Tendou had requested. </span>
  <em>It has to be in character, so come dressed in black like a spy</em>
  <span>, he had whined before the two of you hung up to go to bed. The sunlight was beating down harshly on you; wearing the black dress was not a good idea, no matter what Tendou said. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Talking about Tendou, where the hell was he?</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>He had requested that you meet in the carpark nearest the female dorms, that he'd pick you up in his car and then you'd follow Nakajima's path in the car together. More economical, he said, although you doubted it, especially when you could just catch the bus.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You must have zoned out, because suddenly a car came into your field of vision and the car you had completely ruined a week ago blared its horn. From inside, you could make out Tendou's grinning expression. You delicately took hold of the handle and opened it, cringing when your hands met with a dark line that remained from the attempt to clean the paint from it. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Took you long enough," you quipped, safely securing yourself in the seat. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Yeah, well he took longer than I expected to leave."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, rested your elbow on the door, and gazed out the window.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The ride was relatively short, only about 15 minutes. The whole ride, Tendou chattered on about Nakajima's supposed schedule for the day. You answered where it was appropriate, spoke whenever you had something to say, but the whole exchange was incredibly relaxing. The trip came to an end, with Tendou pulling into a parking space close to the entrance of the mall. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"According to my calculations, Nakajima should be in the pharmacy checking out the razors right about now."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Tendou stepped out of the car and tugged up the zipper on his dark hoodie. You rolled your eyes.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"You look suspicious like that. Security is going to think you're stealing," you said, flattening your dress along your thighs. You didn't miss Tendou's whine of disappointment. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Aw, but I was really hoping to go all out!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You rolled your eyes again and gestured for him to follow. "Come on, it's not that bad. You can play spies another time when you won't be kicked out. Which way is the pharmacy?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The day was then filled with only part stakeout. A large majority of the time was spent bumming around, laughing at your friend cracking dumb jokes at the expense of people passing by, joking about odd items in storefronts. It took a lot of willpower to even remember that you had come here for an actual reason. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You sat at your table in the food court, lazily sipping your milkshake while you watched Nakajima eat in the distance. Tendou was playing a game - a rhythm game that he wasn't good at, by the way he was playing. Maybe it looked a little weird to be watching someone in the distance so carefully, but neither of you cared about the odd looks you received as you had stealthily followed the other boy throughout an abundance of stores.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Nakajima began gathering his things and stood, and immediately you kicked Tendou gently in the shin to get his attention. Tendou looked up, opening his mouth to say something when you interrupted by pointing your drink in the direction of Nakajima. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"He's getting up," you commented, eyes not once leaving the male in question. Tendou twisted around to see, but Nakajima was too fast, and you stood from the table in a hurry. You took Tendou's wrist in your free hand, and the two of you began carefully stalking him once again.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"He's headed towards the game store," Tendou said, sounding excited for the two of you to finally have the opportunity to gather information that was helpful. You nodded slowly, pausing and ducking behind a potted plant when Nakajima stopped and looked around. Tendou followed suit, and you were certain that the others around would think the two of you were completely cracked.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Nakajima's hesitation didn't last long, and soon he had continued his path to the game store, both you and Tendou following, this time at a longer distance.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>The game store turned out to be larger than you had anticipated; you had expected only one of you to go in, undercover and pretending to browse the games in the store, but instead you allowed Tendou to grab your free hand and pull you into the store. There were only a few people in there; one bored looking cashier who cracked her gum in between her teeth at regular intervals as well as a mother and son, who were happily searching through the Nintendo section. Nakajima headed towards the PC gaming section. Tendou flipped the hood of his jacket up and over his hair and you buried your nose in an opened lore book, gazing over the top of the book every so often.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I'm going to get closer," Tendou whispered roughly, leaving you with no warning. You paled. That was basically a suicide mission, to get any closer.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"Tendou! Tendou, get back here!" You whisper-yelled harshly, but Tendou either couldn't hear you or chose to flat-out ignore you, but regardless, you were left cowering behind your lore book, praying that Tendou wouldn't get caught. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>You watched, horrified and silent, as Tendou edged closer and closer to Nakajima as Nakajima struck up a one-sided conversation with the cashier. You squeezed your eyes shut, sure that the plan had just failed miserably, but instead you felt a poke at your side, and you opened your eyes quickly. Tendou's eyes were glowing with excitement.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>"I've got something!" He said, once more taking you by the hand. "Come on, we've got some shopping to do!"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>You fixed the cat ears on top of your head and made sure the top over your breasts was secured before beginning the stream. You waited a few minutes, taking the time to setting up your lighting as the viewers poured in. You smiled, waving exuberantly to the regulars you recognised. You sat back down in the chair and began speaking. <br/><br/>"So I'm going to be doing something a little bit different," you began, clicking your mouse. "A friend of mine suggested I play this game called Skullgirls! I've never played it before, and he dressed me up as one of the characters, although I'm not sure who this character actually is right now."<br/><br/>Your eyes wandered towards the chat, where you noticed Nakajima's user commenting a string of heart emoticons.<br/><br/>"I hope you all enjoy the stream! I'm thinking about getting game suggestions next time, you know? So reach out to me if you know of a good game to play! Who knows, I might even wear something smaller next time!"<br/><br/><strong>Instagram:</strong><em> nakarui has requested to follow you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>